


I disastrosi tentativi di seduzione di Sibilla Cooman

by DamaGrigia



Series: I disastrosi tentativi di seduzione di Sibilla Cooman. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamaGrigia/pseuds/DamaGrigia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ballo del Ceppo. L'occasione per Sibilla di sfoderare le sue doti da seduttrice.<br/>Peccato solo che le sue capacità in questo campo siano piuttosto simili a quelle che ha come veggente... ovvero, scarse.<br/>Il risultato è una divertente one-shot articolata su due punti di vista molto, molto diversi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I disastrosi tentativi di seduzione di Sibilla Cooman

DISCLAIMER: I personaggi qui descritti non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling  


***

Quaranta minuti di ritardo. Dovrebbe essere sufficiente. Prendo fiato, cerco di farmi coraggio. 

“Dai, Sibilla!” Mi dico. “Non aver paura.”

Ed ecco che faccio la mia apparizione al Ballo del Ceppo, volutamente in ritardo, tanto per essere certa di non passare inosservata. Poco lontano scorgo, nel suo abito scuro, Severus. Eccolo lì, ma non sta guardando verso di me. Fa il prezioso? In fondo è stato lui che mi ha chiesto di venire! Beh, non proprio: mi ha domandato se sarei venuta, ma diamine, è ovvio che l’intento era quello di invitarmi, o no?

Voltati, voltati, e voltati dannazione! Aspetta, mi sta guardando. Sì, lo sta facendo. È il momento di sfoderare le mie armi, mi sono preparata. Getto una rapida occhiata al mio lungo vestito verde brillante dagli orli rivestiti di eleganti perline rosate. Su di un lato, uno strategico strappo arriva fin sopra il ginocchio. Faccio qualche passo, abilissima a gestire i miei tacchi alti e sobri al contempo. La gamba destra esce ed entra dal vestito tramite lo strappo, creando un notevole effetto “vedo-non vedo”.

Lui la sta guardando, il sopracciglio alzato in segno di ammirazione. È rimasto evidentemente colpito dalla pelle liscia che dalla mia caviglia sale su. Albus gli sussurra qualcosa all’orecchio, e lui pare decisamente infastidito. Probabilmente è perché quel vecchio preside lo sta distraendo dalla visione angelica della mia figura. Fortunatamente il guastafeste se ne va rapidamente. Quando passo vicino a Severus, un sorrisetto malizioso gli si dipinge sul volto. Sa che ho fatto tutto per lui, solo per lui. È un uomo d’intuito ed ha già capito tutto. 

“Che eleganza.” Sussurra con voce rotta dall’emozione.

Di colpo arriva Minerva, che sta radunando gli insegnanti per un brindisi. Ma sì, seguiamola, avremo tempo per i nostri scambi di sguardi dopo. Passa il tempo. Dopo mezz’ora lui non mi ha ancora nemmeno guardato, si limita a parlare con gli altri. Che sia abbagliato dalla mia bellezza? Un’altra mezz’ora, niente. Mi sto davvero arrabbiando, adesso mi alzo e me ne vado.

“Scusatemi, vado a dormire.” Dico frustrata.

“Aspetta, ti accompagno. C’è una cosa di cui ti devo parlare.”

Oooooh. Adesso sì che le sue intenzioni sono chiare. Voleva spingermi ad andarmene per poi potermi seguire. Voleva che restassimo soli, magari in camera mia. Oh sì. 

“Che stiamo aspettando?” Dico con l‘umore di nuovo alle stelle. Lui ha un’espressione soddisfatta. Chissà da quanto aspetta questo momento, penso mentre usciamo dalla sala.

***

Severus si stava annoiando a morte, buon Salazar se si annoiava. Il ballo del ceppo. Silente l’aveva costretto a far presenza. Con un sospiro, il mago pensò alla pozione che ribolliva pian piano nel suo studio. Quanto avrebbe voluto essere lì a sorvegliarla. Un mormorio indistinto lo riportò alla realtà. Seguendo la direzione delle giovani dita puntate, vide a pochi metri da lui Sibilla Cooman. Sapeva che ci sarebbe stata anche lei, le aveva fatto un’evasiva domanda al riguardo alcuni giorni prima, sperando di ricevere una risposta negativa. Invece lei aveva sorriso e spiegato che ovviamente non poteva mancare. Adesso che era entrata, l’uomo non poté fare a meno di notare il bizzarro abito della collega. Di un tremendo color verde muffa, era pieno di perline fucsia luccicanti. Ma la cosa peggiore era lo strappo sul fianco. Quando Sibilla mosse qualche passo ( rischiando visibilmente di rompersi una gamba, dato il tacco dodici che lei evidentemente non sapeva gestire ) la gamba destra fece capolino creando uno spaventoso effetto di vedo-non vedo. Severus la guardò, il sopracciglio alzato in segno di disgusto. La pelle bianchiccia che dalla caviglia saliva su l’aveva colpito, colpito come un pugno in un occhio. In quel momento Albus gli si avvicinò, rammentandogli che la settimana successiva avrebbe dovuto condurre i ragazzi ad Hogsmade. La cosa lo infastidì molto, dato che non era riuscito a trovare un sostituto. La cosa positiva era che il vecchio preside era riuscito a distrarlo dall’improponibile visione della goffa figura di Sibilla. Non appena l’altro si fu allontanato, però, la maga gli passò proprio accanto. Era davvero ridicola. L’uomo sentì una risata salirgli in gola. Riuscì a malapena a trattenerla, mentre un divertito sorrisetto di scherno gli si dipingeva sul volto. _Ma perché diavolo si è conciata così?_ Si chiese.

“Che eleganza!” Biascicò sarcastico, con la voce rotta dalla risata soffocata a stento.

Fortunatamente arrivò Minerva ad invitarli per un brindisi. Non ne poteva più di quella situazione. Per un po’ severus non guardò la veggente. Era abbagliato da quelle perline, sembravano i paletti catarifrangenti delle strade babbane. Di colpo, Sibilla si alzò ed annunciò l’intenzione di andarsene.

Severus ebbe un’intuizione. La fermò, dicendole che doveva parlarle e che l’avrebbe accompagnata. Lei acconsentì. Sembrava davvero di ottimo umore. Tanto meglio, pensò Severus. Sarebbe stato più facile convincerla a sostituirlo la settimana seguente, ad Hogsmade.


End file.
